


the Seals of Elements

by Hunter_2204



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (maybe), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Elemental Magic, F/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_2204/pseuds/Hunter_2204
Summary: based on a story I made a couple of years ago. I found it while I was cleaning up my room and decided to share this improved version with the world.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1 stranded

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also available on wattpad by the same name and creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro
> 
> It was a stormy night and I was walking along the coast. I saw the flash, heard my own scream and felt the shock, then everything went black.

when Hunter woke up, he first didn't know hwere he was and how he got there. A little dazed he got up and studied his suroundings and found out he was on a beach. then he remembered. He had been struck by lightning. 'how did I survive?' He thought, 'I better start to figure out where I am, and more importantly how do I get home.' 

He started to search in his pocket and found the switchblade that he got last year on his 16th birthday alongside a smal gas lighter (no idea how it got there because he was no smoker). When it was starting to get dark Hunter decided to make a shelter of wood and big leaves he found in the forrest bordering the beach. gladly looking at his wristwatch, which was waterproof and still intact, he saw that it was almost 7 in the evening and started to make a fire.

after a short nap hunter woke with a start, he heard something rustle in the bushes on the forrest edge. he quickly picked up his switchblade and shouted:'who is there?!' but he got no response, just more rustling. carfully he walked over to the bushes. when he was approximately half a meter away from the bush where the noise was comming from, a boy jumped out, in his hands a short wooden spear with a stange black metal-looking tip that was directly pointing at his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys (and girls) enjoyed it. I am keeping this chapter a little short because i am not verry experienced, but I promise that my future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 The village

Hunter looked the boy in the eyes, they were a blue-greenish color and he had pitch-black hair. the boy shouted something in a language that hunter had never herd before, and he could speak most languages with ease. 

when Hunter didn't react, the boy trusted his spear forward, only to have it meet air and a fist in his face. Hunter had dodged the spear at the last moment and had taken advantage of his opponents momentum. Somewhat surprised by himself Hunter suddenly remembered all the self-defense and martian arts that he had learned, along with advanced sword fighting lessons. now going offensive he tried to wound the boys right arm so that he would not be able to use it anymore. when Hunter charged the boy shouted something that sounded like orders, and suddenly more people came running out of the forest. they were all dressed similarly: a leather tunic, rabbit hide boots and woolen pants. they were all armed with the same kind of spears as the one the boy used. they quickly surrounded Hunter whom saw that fighting would be no use.

after the men tied him up, they took him away, into the forest. the walking was hard for Hunter because he had his arms tied to the side of his body like a giant sausages roll. because he was continuously tripping over things like roots,rocks, random patches of grass and sometimes even over his own feet, they were traveling slow, but just before dawn, after approximately an hour and a half of walking and a lot of falling, they made it to a clearing in the forest which contained a small village made of wooden and stone huts. in the middle of the village there was a big stone building with golden decorations on the walls. 'probably the house of their chief or mayor or however they call him.' Hunter thought. and as he already suspected a big man stepped out on to the wooden balcony on the second floor.

the man was covered in golden jewels and was wearing a red colored robe. a little behind him was standing a small figure said face could not be seen by Hunter. then the chief spoke with a firm and booming voice: 'BRING THE PRISONER FORWARD!' Hunter looked up in surprise. the man spoke English! with new hope Hunter struggled free from his guards grip and asked: 'where am I and why did your men attack and capture me?' 'what is your name stranger?' the chief asked. Hunter started to get irritated, the man didn't even bother to answer his question. 'my name is Hunter Grey, and I refuse to speak any further until these ropes are removed.''very well. release him.' Hunter's guards removed the ropes which finally gave him the chance to rid himself of the terrible itching on his back. after he had dealt with that problem he started to speak:

'well, there is not very much to tell. as I already said my Name is Hunter, and I am seventeen-years old. I come from Trevose which is in the south-west of Great-Britain.' hold up a minute, what is "Great-Britain"? the chief asked. 'well...' Hunter said 'that is a land far away.' 'Beyond the Mist?' the chief asked puzzled, 'there is nothing beyond the mist. just more mist.' 'well it is were I come from, I lived there in our mansion with my parents on the cliffs near Barras Bay.' all of a sudden all the people around him looked at him in fear as if he had just tuned into a hideous beast. 'why are you all looking at me like that?'Hunter asked. a boy answered in a shaky thin voice: 'only monsters come from beyond the Mist.' Hunter was shocked they thought he was a monster now? how could they? when he looked back at the village chief he could see a little bit of fear in his eyes to. 'well,' the chief said, 'since we do not know this stranger nor hit intentions, i suggest that we secure him until he can prove that he means no harm. after all, he did attack one of our finest hunters' he snapped his fingers and before Hunter could do anything two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him of, into the big building and down the stairs to what appeared to be a prison or dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I am not sure how regularly I am going to update, but I am going to try to update once a week.
> 
> (side note: I am not actually from great Britain)


	3. Chapter 3 Judgment

the day after Hunter had been thrown in prison, they took him out of his cell and to a big room inside of the big building. it was filled with people and the chief sat on a big iron throne which was located on a raised platform on the far and of the room. next to the throne stood a smaller, but similar version of the big throne, though this one was empty. while Hunter was brought in to the room, he was flanked by to armed guards. when they stopped ten feet away from the throne, the chief stood up and said: 'today we have gathered to decide the fate of this stranger.' Hunter tried to stand up and protest, but was forced down back on his knees by his guards.

'this strange man has attacked one of our hunters unprovoked and claims to come from beyond The Mist.' the chief said, 'since only monsters come from beyond The Mist I think that it is safe to assume that he can be a spy for the Dark One. send here to find our weak spots in our defense, or take us out from the inside.' the more the chief spoke, the more astonished Hunter became. He? a spy? and who is this Dark One? He thought. But he didn't get the chance to ask questions. every time that He tried to speak, He was silenced by one of the guards. The chief continued to rant about monsters and their plight, and with every word He said, Hunter started to get angrier. In the distance thunder suddenly rumbled and the torches started to flicker. after a little while Hunter couldn't take it anymore: 'ENOUGH!!!' and with these words all hell broke loose. all torches in the room bursted out into a inferno flames, lightning struck down all around the village and the earth trembled.

shocked by the sudden violence of nature, Hunter forgot all of his anger at once, and at the same time the torches went back to normal, the lightning stopped striking and the earth fell silent. when he saw that everybody was both confused and frightened, he immediately took advantage of the situation and spoke: 'now everybody listen to me for a second! I first want to say that it was never my intention to attack anybody, so I'm sorry for that. also I have no idea who this "Dark One" is, and I am most certainly not a spy.' when he had finished the Chief sat up in his throne and asked: 'did you just cause all of that?' 'what do you mean' 'well the fire, the lightning and the shaking of the earth of course.'the chief replied. 'No of course not. That would be impossible.' Hunter said. Then a figure stepped out of the crowd and asked:'are you sure, nothing is truly impossible.' turning around to see who said that Hunter looked straight into the eyes of a girl with dark blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. Hunter estimated her around his age. 'Who are you?' he wanted to ask, but before he got the chance, the chief called out: 'Ayra get over here at this instant! you know I don't want you among the common people.'

'O come on Dad, that's just not fair! why am I not allowed to be among others, to make friends!' the girl lashed out. wait THAT'S his daughter! Hunter thought. She looks nothing like him. his thoughts were interrupted when she asked him something. 'Sorry, what did you say?' 'I asked if you are a one hundred per cent sure that you had nothing to do with what just happened?' 'well not a hundred per cent sure but, how would I be able to do something like that?' Before Ayra could react to that the chief ordered the people in the throne room the go back to their homes and ordered the guards to take Hunter and Ayra to the his living quarters.

When Hunter was left alone in the chiefs living quarters, he immediately asked: okay, what the heck is going on here! first you are about to give me some sort of punishment and now you want to talk to me about something.' but instead of the chief responding he got answered by Ayra. 'I understand your confusion, but I am about to explain everything.'


End file.
